Eyeshield 21 and 12
by konan248
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena is no longer an only child. Read the story of his adventures through high school with his younger twin sister Shina! A complete copy of Sena from personality to running ability. Read her story as she strives to survive in this American Football world dominated by boys.
1. Chapter 1

Eyeshield 21 and 12: The Twin Eyeshields

Summary: Kobayakawa Sena is no longer an only child. Read the story of his adventures through high school with his younger twin sister Shina! A complete copy of Sena from personality to running ability. Read as she strives to survive in this American Football world dominated by boys

**A.N: This plot bunny just sort of assaulted me with a machine gun and I couldn't just ignore it so I thought I would just try it out. No flames please! :)**

**Chapter 1 The Twins With the Golden Legs**

American Football. The battle is won with

Power

Tactics and

Speed!

* * *

Middle schoolers from all over Tokyo were heading toward Deimon High School. Today was the day the results of the high school entrance exams are released. Two blurs blast past all the other students leaving a strong wind and a trail of dust. Then they stopped right in front of the entrance to Deimon High School and the dust began to clear to reveal two figures. Both figure seem to be oblivious of the gaping people staring at them.

One figure was a girl with brown hair that spiked slightly at the top and held in a high ponytail that ended right above her shoulders and slightly lighter brown eyes.. She was just slightly shorter than the male next to her and was dressed in an average middle school sailor uniform.

The male next to her was short, but still taller than the girl by a couple of centimeters and had short spiky hair that rested above the color of his uniform. He was wearing the average middle school all black uniform. Both figure scrawny and petite in form and keeping to themselves.

"I don't see Mamori-nee chan Onii-san." the smaller of the two said to the other in a soft voice.

"I hope we're not late. But it should be okay since she's not here yet either." the taller told the other. When they were going to walk into the school's courtyard a voice from the crowd made them turn their heads.

"SENA! SHINA!" the voice yelled and a smile crossed the two's face.

"Mamori-nee chan!" the taller figure called out to the pinkette girl jogging out from the crowd in a green jacket with slightly faded jeans. and a bright pink scarf around her neck.

"Over here you two!" she called as the two made their way towards her. "What's your numbers?" she asked them. They both looked down and double checked their number.

"021." the boy said

"012" the girl said.

"Okay!" she smiled and grabbed both of their arms before they could run away.

"I definitely failed I'm going home!" the boy called and tried to escape but it was futile as Mamori kept her tight grip in place.

"It's fine Onii-san you passed, I'm sure." the girl offered her encouragement.

"Okay lets go look." Mamori said to the two. "021...012…" she mumbled to herself as she looked for the two numbers.

"They're there! Number 21 and 12 are both there!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Good job Sena, Shina you did well" she told them while ruffling their hair.

"We did it Shina!" Sena exclaimed to the girl with a smile and tears falling down his face.

"We are finally 10th graders Onii-san." she said with a small smile on her face and tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Both of you were a mess in English and Math you are both Mamori-sensei's favorites!" she told them while nudging Sena a little and giving a smile to Shina.

"Sena, Shina you both are finally in high school." she told them while her eyes were swimming in memories of the times she had to protect the twins from the bigger kids.

"Aren't you two lucky! You get to walk with a beautiful girl you've known since childhood" she told them, more towards Sena, with a playful smile on her face while elbowing Shina.

"Sena, Shina Con-" '_Congratulations' _she thought to herself with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

Con? Mamori- nee chan are you okay?" Shina asked in her small voice.

"Con? Con! Con.. Oh yea I have to go and get you two student handbooks. I'll be right back you two!" she called out as she wiped the tears that were about to fall and ran off toward the school.

Unaware of the demonic aura behind the wall the twins looked to each other as if having a conversations, but no words were exchanged.

**~Behind the Wall Hiruma's POV~**

Those two would be good, both can run pretty fast seeing from the dust cloud they left before entering the school. I looked at the girl's legs since the skirt wasn't hindering my sight. Crap those legs, golden legs.

"Kekeke. Candidate discovery successful." I said from behind the wall to the fatty behind me.

Behind me was a larger figure clad in American Football uniform who began to cheer and then we were off..

**~Back to the Twins Normal POV~**

'_Why was Mamori-nee chan crying?' _Shina thought to herself.

"I don't know Shina I just hope she's okay." Sena told her reading the look her eyes were giving him. a demonic aura was now overflowing and both of them looked behind them to see a blonde demon and a larger figure with bright eyes.

The next thing that happened was Sena and Shina both being tossed in the air while the two demonic blonde and larger guy with a turnip shaped head yelled, "Congratulations on your success!" and "YA- HA!"

'_This is scary there's no longer ground under my feet!' _Shina thought while they continued to toss the two. '_Onii-san seems to be enjoying himself. That's good, I haven't seen him smile for a while now.' _She let a smile come on her face and began to sign with her hands to her brother 'I'm glad you're enjoying this Nii-san.'

Sena saw the signs and smiled at her before the two upperclassmen put them back on the was grateful that she could feel the sweet ground under her feet once again but still hid behind her older twin.

"Here! Use this to tell you success to your parents." the blonde demon smiled, still looking menacing holding the phone out.

"I can use this to…" Sena began and Shina had a bad feeling in her stomach and was about to signal to her brother but the demon interrupted her.

"Of course!" he told him and Shina could see Sena looking thankful for thoughtful senpai and completely missing the demonic smile of the blonde and the wince the other senpai made.

Shina began to signal to Sena but after the first signal Sena had already called their home number and was leaving a message. Before he could finish his sentence the phone was snatched and the two senpai were gone.

**-Shina's POV-**

'I have a bad feeling about this Onii-san.' signaled to him using sign language since there were too many people around and I was starting to feel nervous. He just looked back at me with a nervous smile.

"It should be okay Shina, why are you signing again? It's just us you don't have to be so nervous!" he told me putting one arm around me. I smiled at my older brother and saw that Mamori-nee chan was coming back.

"Here you go! Now you both have student handbooks." she gave us each a handbook with a wide smile on her face. We both offered a smile to her. The walk back was quiet and comfortable.

"I'll see the both of you at the opening ceremony!" she called to us as she left waving bye.

We were entering the gates to our house when Onii-san grabbed a stack of paper from the mailbox.

"What is it?" I asked him. I looked at it and saw it said, 'Try Out! CHRISTMAS BOWL! Football Recruitment. It big letters on the paper. We continued to walk into the house and the fax machines continuously printing fliers. Sena walked over to the ringing phone for us to hear

"Ya- ha!American Football! Power, Speed, Tactics! The three things needed to be the strongest in this battle of a sport! Come and be apart of it! Join Now!" and then the thing just kept on repeating.

"There are more." our mother told us coming out with papers in her arms.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" Sena yelled out with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Onii-san it won't be that bad." I patted his back with a gentle smile on my face.

**~Somewhere in the Neighborhood~**

Two figures ran in the darkness of the night with flyers flying everywhere.

One slightly thin blonde and a bigger brunette with a turnip head.

**~Skipping to the Opening Ceremony still Shina's POV~**

"I looked into the mirror in my room and saw how big the uniform looked on me. The skirt went down to my knees and the coat was baggy and almost swallowed me. Mamori-nee chan insisted that I will grow into it eventually. I put short on because even if the skirt went down to my knees it was still a skirt. I was about to walk out of my room before I remembered something.

"My cellphone, I don't want to forget it especially after what happened at the admission ceremony. Ah. It makes me feel like a grown up!" I smiled to myself as I pressed a button and it opened up the phonebook.

"Mamori-nee chan and Onii-san." the only two contacts but that's okay they're the two I trust. I exit the room to meet with my brother who also looks tiny in his uniform a size too big for him.

"Good morning Onii-san" I say to him

"Good morning Shina. Are you ready for today?" he ask me. I nod with a tiny smile on face. The walk to school was just like any other quiet and comfortable.

"SENA! SHINA! Good morning!" Mamori-nee chan call out running towards us. She looks at our ties before she fixes Sena's and then mines.

"I'll fix your ties for you!" she tell us while already fixing them and I can't help but feel a sweat drop. "Sena, Shina I want you two to make friends." she bluntly told us and I looked down at the ground knowing we haven't had any friends for a while no matter how hard we tried.

"We already have friends!" Sena tried to reason with Mamori-nee chan but she already saw through it.

"Sena those people are not your friends! They just use both of you as gophers to run errands for them. Look over there!" she pointed towards the front gate where people were already trying to recruit students into their clubs.

"Come one Sena, Shina go and join them!" Mamori-nee chan told us whacking our back quite hard.

"We're not kids anymore Mamori-nee chan." Sena told her before we began to walk away only for Mamori-nee chan to jump in front of us with a hand out.

"Sena, Shina there is one person you must avoid at all cost. His name is Hiruma Yoichi and he is the most devilish human being. They say when you look into his eyes you'll be reduced to nothing but bones." she told us looking completely serious. Since this is Mamori-nee chan she probably thinks it is true but it seems really unlikely.

I looked over at Onii-san to see him completely shaken by the story Mamori-nee chan just told us. I went over and grabbed his and hand and gave a gentle squeeze and Nii-san squeezed back.

"What was his name again…...Hiruma?" he was speaking to himself but the reactions from the people around us was weird. For example the girl in front of us was screaming a very high pitched scream while other guys were looking around frantically.

"Where? Where is Hiruma?" the one I found most interesting was

"My life is in danger! He is coming!" a guy said grabbing Sena's arm. Onii-san then grabbed my arm and ran away, screaming all the way. I guess he was only able to drag me away was because I was such a light weight compared to everyone else. I was short, skinny and scrawny. Before I was completely dragged away I could see Mamori- nee chan sweat dropping at Onii-san.

**~During Lunch~**

I am slightly sad. No. I am completely scared and devastated. Onii-san is not in my class and I know no one in this class. Though there is a funny kid who kind of looks like a monkey with thick eyebrows and big ears. He also shouts MAX a lot, and it seems he likes to talk.

I look down at my phone to see that Mamori-nee chan and Nii-san messaged me.

"If anyone tries to trick you into being a gopher say you'll play janken." is what the text said. I then looked at the text Onii-san sent to me.

"I wish Mamori-nee chan would stop treating us like kids. What club do you want to join? Ne Shina~" the text sounds like something he would say. I know that I would follow Nii-san no matter what club he joined. I got up from my seat and made my way to his class.

When I walked outside I was met with my Nii-san.

"Come on Shina if we go together it won't be that bad." he gave me a slight smile and tried to make it better but I knew it won't ever end well. He grabbed my hand and we walked to where three of our 'friends' were.

We walked to the back of the school to be met with a trio. All lean and two of the three of them were smoking, those things are terrible for your lungs. There was a blonde with a scar on his cheek and a black haired guy who was leaning against the wall. And the last was sitting on the ground reading manga. He had sunglasses and light brown haired that spiked up. I went closer behind Nii-san doing my best to hide.

"Oi did you get what we told you to get?" the blonde asked Nii-san. Then Nii-san tried to mumble out the janken but failed when they just yelled at us.

"You have five minutes." the manga reading one said.

"Don't be late" the darker haired one said and that was all it took for us to run down the hallways of Deimon to the cafeteria. Why does this always happen to us, what have we done to deserve this? I think deeply but I come up with nothing except that we are perfect targets.

We got to the school store only to see it was sold out. The two of us high tailed it back to the trio and delivered the news.

"They were all sold out." Nii-san, being the awesome Nii-san he is told them for us. However they didn't take the news to easily and the next thing I knew what was happening was being kicked to the wall and being kept there by a foot, that's going to leave a bruise later. I opened my eyes to see Nii-san in the same position as me. But he was looking at me with worry in his eyes.

I heard some comments but didn't pay much mind to it until I was dragged away by the color of my coat into a dark storage shed. The first thing that went through my mind was RAPE! And I was going to until I looked in the shed. I saw footballs, helmets and jerseys all over the club house. Not to mention all the plays on the ground and football magazines.

The trio was messing around with the equipment when the turnip head guy from the ceremony walked into the clubhouse. He was HUGE! Not only was he big but also tall and could be very intimidating if not for the smile he had on.

"Could it be? You guys want to join the club!?" he said with a fire burning in his eyes. Apparently this didn't set well with the trio and the dark haired went to go and tackle him when the blonde gave a signal with his hand.

I feared for the larger guy, who I remembered is actually our senpai. However his tackle did nothing and senpai didn't even budge. Then all three of them tried to push him away and he still didn't move. He actually seemed happy.

"You guys want to be linemen! Remember when you are blocking you push with the palm of your hand!" he told us happily and then continued, "LIKE THIS!" a sudden fire ignited in his eyes and he threw the trio out the door. "This is how it's done!"

The trio seeing as they were out matched ran away leaving the football equipment scattered. The senpai seeing as they weren't coming back came back with a dejected look on his face.

"That was the first time we had recruits." was what I heard from where I was in the back of the clubhouse and I felt slightly sad for the guy but also really scared of him and tried to get closer to Nii-san who was just as scared as I was.

"There are still people left!" the older guy said with tears of joy in his eyes. He then ushered us to the table in the middle of the clubhouse. "Don't mind all these things sit down! Both of you." Sena was trying to tell him why we were here but it didn't work.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" he asked. Nii-san was really doing his best to tell him but he couldn't get the words out. I knew it wasn't going anywhere but he still tried.

"W- we aren't he-here to be ne-new re-recruits." I told him in a soft voice stuttering over every other word. I really hate my voice and how it is, I had girl express their hate toward my voice. But seeing the shock on his face of total despair just made me hate myself more.

"No… It's okay I don't mind. Want some tea?" he asked still looking dejected with his head lowered and offering two cups of tea. I looked at Nii-san to see him thinking that this man had very unique reactions.

"How many dozens of sugars would you like?" he asked us and I signaled to Nii-san saying I only wanted one."

"Umm- one please, for the both of us please." he told the senpai. I looked around and saw the two jerseys hanging on a line. I wish I was able to play on a sports team, I was never able to play sports.

"Even after all that we're still two members, and tryouts are coming up." he told us and I felt really bad for him. if they have two members how do they play Football? You need eleven members.

"Eh you can play rugby with two members?" of course Nii-san would think it's rugby, even after all the fliers.

"You need at least eleven players, and it isn't rugby it's American Football." he told Nii-san. At least he's learning something. "We need to have enough members before the sports meet." he told us smiling and then continuing. "Here's a clip from last year! Watch it you'll see American Football is fun!" he hurriedly put in a video and an image appeared on the screen.

The image showed two teams tackling each other and being sent to the ground. I was already scared and was going closer to Nii-san. American Football is really dangerous, definitely not for me.

"_This guy's in bad shape!"_

"_Get a stretcher!" _were some things being said on the tape. Senpai turned towards us with a smile and looking slightly nervous.

"Two guys were knocked out but it was our first loss." he told us as if it happens all the time. He then looked really sad and even put his lips to his cup.

"At the rate we're going the Christmas Bowl will only be wishful thinking" he told us and I started to become interested. I looked at Nii-san and he still looked confused. To deal with newbies like us Senpai must be desperate or he just has a lot of patience.

"Christmas Bowl?" Nii-san asked to fulfill his curiosity.

"It's the finals! The game is only played once a year, every Christmas! The strongest of all teams clash there! It's played at Tokyo Stadium with it's aurora vision showing replays." he told us with obvious excitement in his eyes. It made me smile at how devoted he seems to be to his dream.

I looked at Nii-san and even he seemed to be moved by senpai's dream.

"It's the ultimate battlefield! Someday we will stand on that battlefield! Wouldn't you agree?" he asked. His dream seemed to be really interesting and I was about to nod before looking at Nii-san and seeing how he looked scared and I had to admit I was also scared.

"Even if we lost our first battle we will make it back into the tournament! All of us together!" he told us looking excited. "We will definitely clash heads with our opponents! Just thinking about it gets me fired up!" he told us with the same fire burning in his eyes, but it was one of those that was waiting for something to unleash it. Looking at him really made me want to become stronger.

I was looking around the room when I saw the poster with the notice saying they needed a manager. I signed to my brother my discovery and he asked senpai for us because I know he wanted to help with senpai's dream.

"What is a team manager?" he asked for us.

"Oh, a team manager is the one who scouts the teams, analyzes the opponents, and sets up practice matches with other schools. The manager is also in charge of managing the team as executive work is apart of it as well." he told us and I could see Nii-san thinking that if he were a team manager he would be the best.

I got Nii-san's attention and said that if he was going to be manager then I wanted to be one to.

"Is it okay if we both were your team managers?" he asked again looking really nervous, I was also feeling really nervous as well.

"EH! OF COURSE YOU GUYS CAN!" he told us so happily with an expression as if it was the last thing we were going to say. He then grabbed each of arms and started to shake us up and down.

"Let's aim towards the Christmas bowl together!" he said smiling the entire time. "I'm Kurita Ryokan." he tell sus. I just noticed, we didn't even give our names to him.

"Kobayakawa Sena." Nii-san tells him and looks at me.

"Koba-bayakawa Shina, nice to me-meet you Kurita-senpai." I tell him and my brother smiles at me for trying.

**~The walk home~**

We were walking across the bridge to get home, Nii-san looking at the new entry in his phonebook when he get a punch to his face and I get a kick in the stomach. Nii-san goes flying to one railing and I go flying to the one opposite.

"We've been waiting for the two of you." he tells us and I want to shrink into a hole. My stomach still hurts from the kick and I cradle it attempting to get rid of the pain. Nii-san seems to be just as scared as me and in just as much pain.

"You two seem to be friends with that chubby kid. I guess I've gotta teach my two gophers a lesson. Don't you dare try to run away like last time." he tells us waiting for an answer. Nii-san looks at me and I signal 'we can't do anything against him'. So with his head down he answers.

"yes…" the trio that we have been gophers for since elementary school was now talking about what they would do to Kurita-senpai. The first friend that Nii-san and I made would be lost because we couldn't stand up for them. I didn't want that to happen to our first friend.

"N-no. I will never help you." I say, though still quietly and I can see that Nii-san looks surprised that I actually said something in front of them. I then see that he feels the same way. He's so sure that tears are streaming down his face.

The trio looks surprised at first that I said something unlike how I am usually silent no matter what they do. I see Nii-san wants to do anything to protect Kurita-senpai and I nod that whatever he says that I would be willing to follow.

"YOU CAN BEAT ME UP HOWEVER YOU WANT! But I will NEVER help you!" Nii-san tells them and I feel that happy that he is actually standing up for himself. The bullies are quiet for a while and they look at each other seeming to come to an agreement.

"I guess we'll just have to beat you and your sister up then." he says and Nii-san and I were lifted into the air while the blonde was getting ready to punch us. I don't want to die was the first thing that ran through my head and I could tell Nii-san was thinking along the same lines. The one holding Nii-san then noticed the phone in his hand and took it.

"What's this? A cellphone?" the one with sunglasses asked and took the phone away. Nii-san let out a surprised yelp when the phone was taken out of his hand. I was still being held up and trying to get out of his grip when they started talking again.

"Oh? Hiding a girl's number in here? That fatty's number is also in here. Maybe we should leave the girl a message." the one with the 'X' shaped scar on his face said and Nii-san looked ready to tackle him. And tackle him he did.

From being so surprised at Nii-san's actions the guy holding me loosened his grip and I was able to escape just as Nii-san began running away on the railing.

"Shit! They're getting away!" I heard one of them say but all I was focusing on right now was getting as far away as possible.

"Beat him to the station!" one of them yelled to the other.

"Got it!" and looking back I saw the sunglasses guy running down the bridge while the other two followed us. We continued running until we came face to face with the festival that our town was holding today.

"NO WAY!" Nii-san yelled and I started thinking of ways to get out of this situation. I took Nii-san's phone and began running into the crowd. He looked at me in surprise before he too got into a running position. By the time he started running I was already well into the crowd and almost too the station while Nii-san was almost grabbed by the dark haired one.

He took off at an explosive rate weaving through the crowd just as I had and I feel as if the both of us just did something we shouldn't but I got over it. When I was almost at the station I was blocked by that guy with sunglasses and I spun around him at the last minute while Nii-san spun around the other side and at then I tossed Nii-san's phone back to him.

He managed to catch it and we were jumping down the fleet of stairs that led to the train. This is something I do not recommend as we almost did not make it.

"Hii! We won't make it!" apparently Nii-san was thinking the same thing. The train's doors began to close as we landed and we jumped again into the train's doors. We barely made it as we crashed against the door. I have never been so glad to wear shorts under this skirt in my life.

**~With the blonde demon Normal POV~**

"Kekekke." a blonde second year laughed as he sat down on the trio.

"TOUCHDOWN!" he stated with a maniacal laugh.

**~The Next Day Shina's POV~**

Nii-san and I were walking home still weary, as if the bullies from yesterday would appear at any moment. I guess I was right as Nii-san and I were tied up and together and hung in the same clubhouse we visited yesterday. I really hope this wasn't rape.

We just hung there trying to struggle out of the ropes but failed only making it tighter. The piece of cloth didn't make it any better and I felt myself wanting to cry. I was too young to be die and so was Nii-san!

I could hear voices on the other side of the door. I identified one of them as Kurita-senpai while the other was still unknown. All I could think of was that he was the one who put us into these ropes

"We got new recruits yesterday!" Kurita-senpai told someone.

"Hmm. I found some new recruits myself. These guys will be our golden legged running backs. They're so full of energy I just had to get them to join." the other said and I could think of was LIES, HE TELLS LIES!

"I can't wait to meet them Hiruma!" at least Kurita-senpai sounds happy. Also this guy who kidnapped us has now been labeled Hiruma. The door was slammed open and Hiruma-senpai brought out a gun shooting the area around Nii-san and me.

"Here they are! Prepare some recruitment forms!" he said with a smug looking smile on his face and I really wished I was anywhere but here.

"Sena-kun! Shina-chan!" Kurita-senpai yelled sounding very shocked. At least someone cares about our well being

**~With Anezaki Mamori~**

She was checking the twins' shoe locker and noticed there shoes were still in there.

'I guess they joined a club' she thought to herself as she continued walking out of the school.

'That's right even if we go to the same school now we won't always be able to walk home together Sena, Shina.' she again thought to herself looking slightly sad. She was completely unaware of the impending danger the two were in, I guess she needs to fix her older sister sense if shh didn't know of the demon out to get her little siblings

**~With the delinquent trio~**

They were walking around school looking beat up when they noticed some picture of three dudes who were naked and had their faces and private parts blocked out. Under it said

'If you don't want your identity to be shown to the world leave the fucking chibis alone! YA-HA!'

They gulped and walked away knowing full well who did this.

'That fucking blonde demon.' the one with the scar on his face thought as they left as he school grounds

~**Back to the twins Shina POV~**

He threw us two uniforms with helmets.

"Hurry up and change cucking chibis." he told us before walking out of the clubhouse. I turned around and started to change into the uniform, I wasn't worried about my brother because he was my BROTHER!

My jersey had the number 12 on it and though I struggled with the protection gear that went under the gear I managed and I thought I did okay. I slipped the socks and shoes on over my feet then pulled the helmet over my head. I turned around to my brother and saw we looked identical except he had the number 21.

The door was once again slammed open and the Hiruma and Kurita came through the door and Hiruma had his gun with him. I feel as if I should just get used to seeing him with his gun.

Kurita looked happy seeing us in the football gear and Hiruma looked slightly surprised that we actually put it on.

"Having this looks in the games their hidden talent will rise." he said as if we could actually play a violent sport like American Football.

"Game? No! We were going to be the team managers." Nii-san tried to reason with Hiruma but it fell upon deaf ears. He was reloading his gun then he stood up. Nii-san jumped and I hid behind him.

"During the games you will no longer be known as Kobayakawa Sena and Shina your new alias will be..

Eyeshield 21 and 12, the twin running backs." he said with a giant smirk on his face and I shuddered at the thought of playing.

"Hii! But we were supposed to be the managers!" Nii-san pleaded with tears in his eyes and I just held one of his hands with my gloved ones. Hiruma then had an evil grin on his face.

"Then you can do both of them!" he said with a gun in his hand threatening us to decline and see what would happen. It was the second day of school and we were already forced into a club. What a way to start off the new school year.

**A.N: I think that was a good place to end. So I will be following the canon plot of the manga and I might throw in some episodes from the manga because I found them hilarious. But tell me what you want Shina to do. She is like an OC but she's more of a fem Sena than anything else. I plan to make her play in the game but I haven't decided if she will play all the games or just certain ones.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

TItle: Eyeshield 21 and 12

Ch. 2: Five Second Wall

Summary: Kobayakawa Sena is no longer an only child. Read the story of his adventures through high school with his younger twin sister Shina! A complete copy of Sena from personality to running ability. Read as she strives to survive in this American Football world dominated by boys

**A.N: I hope those of you still reading this story actually enjoy it! I present with the next chapter! :)**

**~Recap~**

"During the games you will no longer be known as Kobayakawa Sena and Shina your new alias will be..

Eyeshield 21 and 12, the twin running backs." he said with a giant smirk on his face and I shuddered at the thought of playing.

"Hii! But we were supposed to be the managers!" Nii-san pleaded with tears in his eyes and I just held one of his hands with my gloved ones. Hiruma then had an evil grin on his face.

"Then you can do both of them!" he said with a gun in his hand threatening us to decline and see what would happen. It was the second day of school and we were already forced into a club. What a way to start off the new school year.

**~Shina's POV~**

It was the day after and we were walking to school. It was still fairly early so there weren't many students walking yet. That was a good thing because people in general make me feel nervous and makes me want to hid under a rock.

"Eh? You joined the American Football club?" Mamori-nee chan asked sounding very shocked that we joined any club.

"Mm! Kurita-san is a really nice person!" he sounded so excited until he remembered Hiruma-san.

"But Hiruma-san is the worst…" he began sulking in the corner and I walked over to comfort him and rubbed his back letting him know he wasn't alone.

"I told you not to push your selves too hard." she told us with pity in her voice, she probably knows how bad Hiruma is.

"Sena, Shina the football club is really not for the both of you. I'm not just saying that because Shina is a girl but also because sena is weak and fragile just like Shina!" she told us as if she were just stating facts. I felt my pride being hurt and I don't think Nii-san was doing any better.

"Don't say such things Mamori-nee chan. We can take care of ourselves." Nii-san tried to reassure her but Mamori wouldn't accept it.

"Sena, Shina if Hiruma does anything you don't want him don't be afraid to tell me, I'm a member of the disciplinary committee so I'll take care of it." she told us, I guess telling her how he dragged us to the clubhouse is out of the question.

"Don't worry we'll be fine! We're only the managers and we are in charge of management so I won't be playing." he told Mamori-nee chan with a happy smile looking determined to be a good manager.

"Thank goodness!" Mamori-nee chan looking really happy that we weren't actually going to be playing. "So why are the two of you going to school so early then Sena, Shina?" she asked.

"W-we hav-have a team me-meeting Mamori-nee chan." I pitched into the conversation before we reached the school and we went towards the clubhouse.

When we reached the clubhouse we were thrown our jerseys and told to change in less than five minutes. I managed to get everything on except my helmet before Hiruma came in and tied us up once again.

"Time for morning practice!" he said with a creepy happy smile before running, with Sena-nii tied up in one bundle and me in the other. He dragged us all the way to the field where I could see a figure tackling something but my field of vision was cut off when we started being dragged down the stairs.

"It's not too early is it?" Hiruma asked the figure, now identified as Kurita-senpai and from all the bouncing down the stairs were definitely going to leave bruises. I still had a nasty bruise on my back from being kicked to the wall, not to mention the one on my stomach from the kick that sent me to the wall.

"Ah! Good Morning!" Kurita-senpai told us seeing us enter the field."So far we only have four members since the club was formed and I was so excited that I woke up early even if I usually don't" he told us taking off his helmet with a smile on his face.

"I was here since 2am and I have been practicing since then." he said as if it hasn't been hours. He's so dedicated I hope he didn't hurt anything from practicing too hard

"This here is an idiot, an idiot." Hiruma plain out said it as if it wasn't hurtful. Then something caught his eye and I looked towards the direction his eyes were. The equipment is broken! He broke it and it looks like he hasn't even tried that hard!

"IDIOT! You broke it didn't you!" Hiruma yelled at Kurita-senpai. It looked as if Kurita was a gentle giant but he was still scary and powerful. I looked at Nii-san and we agreed on something. 'He has so much power it's slightly frightening' I signaled to Nii-san and he just nodded.

"Shit. Can't do anything about it, I'll just get the principal to buy us another one." Hiruma-senpai said and looked at Nii-san and we agreed on something. 'This person is just plain evil.'

We began to walk around the field and noticed that there was actually a lot equipment here. For only two members they must do a lot of practicing since it seems this wasn't the first time Kurita-senpai broke equipment.

While I was holding a football in my hand Nii-san was looking at a rope ladder placed on the ground. Kurita-senpai walked over to him and began to tell him that the ladder was used to get the footing in football.

It was funny watching Nii-san almost start practicing even when he was so against it that I smiled at him. I put the football down and walked over to Nii-san only to be dragged away by Hiruma-senpai.

"Let's start the rundown on the ladder because of these two newbies." he cackled evilly and I could only wince at how scary he was.

"Wait Hiruma I'm gonna stop after I do the 40 yard dash. My neck is kinda sore." Kurita-senpai said before Hiruma could throw us into practice.

"The 40 yard dash… It's been a while. Let's clock the time." Hiruma said fiddling with the stopwatch in his hand before tossing it to me. I stared at it for a while and then turned to watch Kurita-senpai set up cones.

"Okay show me the results of your training!" Hiruma yelled.

"I can't make myself run so fast right after practice!" Kurita yelled back holding the cones. I made sure that I understood how to work the stopwatch and I was going to be able to time correctly before Nii-san asked.

"How long does it take to run 40 yards?" I really wanted to tell Nii-san that curiosity killed the cat but before I got to do Hiruma already started.

"For an average player it takes about 5 seconds. You could say that the 5 second wall is the difference between the average player and a sprinter. If a highschool student can do it in 4.8 seconds he, or she can go anywhere." Hiruma said adding the last part after looking at me. Nii-san seems that most of his curiosity had been satisfied but Hiruma still continued.

"High school's fastest guy is Shin Seijuro and is time is 4.4 seconds." he said with a challenging smirk on his face.

"I'm ready!" Kurita-yelled happily waving at us. Hiruma shooed us to the other cones before yelling out.

"Let's start. Ready, Set…" then a bazooka was set off and I guess that was go so I started the timer. The school shook and Nii-san was now clinging to me, I'm sad to say that I was getting used to this. When Kurita-senpai I stopped the timer and Hiruma walked over to look at the timer.

6.5 seconds is what it read. A look of anger spread over his face and I could see the tic marks so I hid behind Nii-san, the way it's supposed to be.

"You fucking fatass what morning training are you talking about!" Hiruma yelled at Kurita and I could hear the venom in his voice.

"I can't help it! I'm tired!" Kurita tried to reason with Hiruma while he was kicking Kurita-senpai.

"God dammit I'll show you how it's done!" HIruma yelled at the start of the 40 yards. When did he get there? A couple of seconds ago he was still kicking Kurita-senpai.

"When? How fast!?" apparently Nii-san was thinking the same thing as well. When he started running I began the time and Nii-san flinched slightly as he crossed the finish line as I stopped the time. I showed it to Hiruma as he walked around as a giant smirk crossed his face.

"YAHA! I just ran my best time!" he yelled with a giant devilish full teeth smile on his face.

"OHHHH!" Nii-san yelled as he looked over my shoulder and saw the 5.1 seconds even Kurita-senpai looked impressed at Hiruma's fastest time.

"Next he looked over Nii-san before he put his face right in front of his.

"I can't… I'll have to pass-" Nii-san tried to back out of it but before he could Hiruma interrupted him.

"What? Wanna run that badly?" he said putting words Nii-san's mouth. It made me frown slightly that he was forcing him but I was still scared of him.

Nii-san walked over to the other side and I signaled him, 'good luck' and he smiled back at me.

"It's possible to overcome the 5 second wall with those legs." Hiruma said and I saw how much hope he was putting into Nii-san I just hoped it would work out fine.

"Are you… Can Sena really do it? Is it that easy to beat the time? Isn't that asking too much?" Kurita-senpai asked and I felt doubt in my stomach that the hope Hiruma was just false.

"Yea… Maybe you're right. We'll just find out." Hiruma said scratching the back of his neck. I really hope Nii-san can do it.

"Ready Set.."

**BOOM!**

and there went the big explosion for a go. Nii-san began running and I began the timer he then passed the line and I stopped the time.

Kurita walked over to look at the time and was quite shocked.

"Wow! He just ran the 5 second dash!" so that mean that Nii-san just did the average for the 40 yard dash. But still that was fast. However Hiruma said nothing, he sat down on some equipment and opened his laptop.

"Kobayakawa Sena physical strength in junior high shows he only scored hirst in repetition hopping." Nii-san was surprised and I thought that it was kind of creepy how he knew all of this.

"Building up your speed by running errands it gave you your explosive start. But sensing no danger you slowed down, therefore making no record." Hiruma-senpai concluded opening a bag of dog treats and putting one in Nii-san's shirt.

"Hope he doesn't make it warm." I was confused and so was Nii-san. I was especially confused when Hiruma yelled,

"CEREBEROS!" at the top of his lungs. A vicious looking dog with teeth just as sharp as Hiruma's and a spiked collar made him look very terrifying. The dog then let out a big roar and Hiruma took the timer from me.

Nii-san let out a scream and began running. By the time Cereberos caught him Hiruma was already cackling like mad. I tried to look at the time but it was out of sight.

"YA-HA! This guy shows his true colors!" he yelled looking happy but still very frightening.

"He broke the high school record! It's the top speed in the NFL! No one can stop that!" he yelled and I was finally able to see the time.

4.2 seconds. Nii-san ran 40 yards in 4.2 seconds.

Hiruma then looked at me with an evil smirk. I didn't like that smirk and I tried to back away but he still kept that evil smile on his face.

"Lastly, fucking chibi it's your turn. You better run at your top speed or I'll send Cereberos on you." he said and I gulped getting ready to run behind the line on the other side.

"Ready set…" I knew what was coming next so I got into a ready position.

**BOOM!** The signal for go. I took off and ran as fast as I could in fear of the dog with really sharp teeth. I passed the cones and I did my best to come to a stop and almost fell over myself.

"YA-HA! Two fucking chibis with golden legs! No one can beat it!" I heard him yell and I walked over to see my time.

4.2 seconds on the dot. I have the same time as Nii-san. Nii-san walked back to us and gave me a heartfelt smile as I returned it with my own.

"Isn't that good Shina?" he asked and I nodded happy that i could do something right in my life.

"Sena-kun! Shina-chan you can't hide these talents!" Kurita-senpai yelled shaking the both of us.

"We'll win the tournament this spring." Hiruma said with his devilish smile.

"Oh yeah, the tournament is coming up!" Kurita-senpai said with his usual smile.

"We have to start gathering people." Hiruma said as an off hand thing.

"So when is the tournament?" that was a good question. That is something good to know especially when we don't really know anything about football.

"Tomorrow." Hiruma said as he collected his guns and began walking away. Wait what?

"Too soon!" Nii-san and Kurita-senpai yelled at Hiruma-senpai and I couldn't help but nod in agreement. This is probably gonna be a regular thing, only telling us things the day before at earliest and when we are already doing it at the latest. At least Nii-san seems to be having fun.

**A.N: So as you can see we have the twin pairs of golden legs. At least Shina doesn't have to have Cereberos to run after her to run at top speed. So I am still contemplating if Shina should play in the the game but I am leaning towards no because they are a fairly weak team.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (free motivation)**

**NO FLAMES! (they're not nice)**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Eyeshield 21 and 12

Chapter 3 We Need 11!

Summary: Kobayakawa Sena is no longer an only child. Read the story of his adventures through high school with his younger twin sister Shina! A complete copy of Sena from personality to running ability. Read as she strives to survive in this American Football world dominated by boys

**A.N: Hello there lovely readers so I opted to update this story instead of my other ones. Hope you enjoy!**

**RECAP**

"YA-HA! Two fucking chibis with golden legs! No one can beat it!" I heard him yell and I walked over to see my time.

4.2 seconds on the dot. I have the same time as Nii-san. Nii-san walked back to us and gave me a heartfelt smile as I returned it with my own.

"Isn't that good Shina?" he asked and I nodded happy that i could do something right in my life.

"Sena-kun! Shina-chan you can't hide these talents!" Kurita-senpai yelled shaking the both of us.

"We'll win the tournament this spring." Hiruma said with his devilish smile.

"Oh yeah, the tournament is coming up!" Kurita-senpai said with his usual smile.

"We have to start gathering people." Hiruma said as an off hand thing.

"So when is the tournament?" that was a good question. That is something good to know especially when we don't really know anything about football.

"Tomorrow." Hiruma said as he collected his guns and began walking away. Wait what?

"Too soon!" Nii-san and Kurita-senpai yelled at Hiruma-senpai and I couldn't help but nod in agreement. This is probably gonna be a regular thing, only telling us things the day before at earliest and when we are already doing it at the latest. At least Nii-san seems to be having fun.

**~Shina's POV~**

Kurita-senpai, Nii-san and I were all sitting around the table in this messy clubhouse when the door was once again slammed open. Hiruma came in holding his gun in one hand looking like a general about to make an announcement.

"We need 7 people to help us with the game tomorrow. We're going to split up and gather them!" he announced. I guess I was right, what a good stance for something like this. But something just didn't sit right with me when he said this.

"7 people?" Kurita-senpai asked looking confused.

"I thought we needed 11 people to play a game." Nii-san added in

"8" he pointed at himself, "9" he then pointed at Kurita-senpai, "10" there went the tea Nii-san was drinking as Hiruma pointed at him and "11" he pointed at me with a deadpan and my eyes widened.

"But we're the managers!" Nii-san argued with Hiruma, who wasn't even listening and I saw that Kurita wanted us to play, I guess we can run but will that help in football?

"Actually I also wish Sena-kun and Shina-chan to be players with your legs." he scratched the back of his head looking impish.

"But I don't want to force the two of you so if you want to participate when you are being a manager I'll be sure to welcome you." Kurita senpai said with a happy smile, such a nice senpai. "Let's do our best to gather 9 people!" he and Nii-san decided with a determined stance.

I looked over to Hiruma who seemed to be quiet and saw him by the white board writing something down.

"Each person has to collect 2 people! I don't care what you have to do just get them from the sports club! I'll get the last person." He yelled slapping the whiteboard.

"Two people? Today! When the game is TOMORROW!" Nii-san managed to stutter out. Really he's not nice enough to take on the entire load of people, Nii-san does he really seem he would be so openly nice?

"The guy with the least amount of people will have to do a penalty game! he said looking very evil. I saw the look Nii-san and saw he was thinking of all the different tortures methods Hiruma might do.

**~After School~**

I didn't even wait for everyone to leave the classroom. If I didn't hurry then all the players wouldn't even have time to listen to me. I made my way to the basketball club and I thought about what Hiruma might do if we didn't get anyone. Then I walked in.

"H-hello, I'm from the American Football club. I was j-just wondering i-if you wanted to play in th-the game tomorrow?" I asked looking at my feet not even wanting to look up.

"Oh? You're in my homeroom right? Your the small one who hasn't even talked not even once and it's already been a couple of days." the one with dark haired asked me and I nodded in confirmation. I then searched my brain for a name since he was in my homeroom.

"My n-name is Kobayakawa Shina I'm one of the managers for the American football team, nice to meet you Satake-san." I introduced myself.

"Since you're the manager I guess that means you're going to be there right?" he asked and I nodded again.

"Come on Yamaoka it can't be that bad and there is gonna be a girl there why not?" Satake-san told his friend, Thank you to someone up there for Satake!

"I guess but this better not be a complete waste of time." the other one said to Satake.

"I'm Yamaoka Kenta so where do we meet for this game?" my eyes widened and I felt myself smile, they were actually going to play.

"Tomorrow meet at the station at X o'clock, the football club will provide all the equipment so no need to worry about that. Thank you for deciding to help us, I'll see you two tomorrow." and with that I left the room smiling not even noticing my brother walking to the room right after I turned down the hallway towards the next sport clubs.

I guess my luck ran out because by the time I reached the track club no one wanted to play and there was no one in the track team clubroom. I made my way back to the clubhouse to put two magnets up for the two players I found.

I looked at the magnets on the board and saw that Hiruma had already gotten 5 people that plus my two is 7 then Hiruma and Kurita san and we have 9 people. Eh we're 2 people short. While I was staring at the board the door was once again slammed open to reveal Hiruma.

"What are you doing here fucking chibi?" he asked as I just stared at him not wanting to start any conversation.

"I-i got two pe-people from the basketball club to p-play." I told him as I backed away slowly.

"Only two?" he asked with a glare.

"Everyone else I asked kicked me out when I said I was from the football club." I told him truthfully.

"Well then why don't you make yourself useful and go get me more sugar free gum. Be back in fifteen minutes" he said throwing me some money then walking out of the door.

I ran to the nearest convenience store only to find that they didn't have any sugarless gum. What's up with that! The one thing I need to get and they don't have it I ran out of that convenience and ran to the next one.

When I reached the third convenience store I finally found some sugarless gum I grabbed some soft drinks for the team and paid for the gum with the money Hiruma gave me and the soft drinks with my own money.

I quickly ran back to school and I really mean as fast as I could since my fifteen minute time limit was five minutes ago. I walked into the room and saw that Hiruma wasn't there yet, thank goodness for that. Nii-san looked really tire though.

I quietly made my way into the room and saw the board. I guess Hiruma didn't add anyone else. Aww Kurita-senpai didn't get anyone. Oooh Nii-san got one person, he's safe from the penalty game but that only puts us at 10 people. We need one more person.

"The other person if I participate-" Nii-san began to talk but was cut off when the door was slammed up.

"Oi fucking chibi you're late and where is my fucking gum." he began when he saw me I was going to give it to him but then he continued. "The other stores only had fucking sweet gum, even flies wouldn't chew fucking sweet gum." he continued his rant.

"Hiruma-senpai I ran to the other convenience stores to get the gum, that's why I was late. Here." I said holding out the gum and the change then gave Kurita-senpai and Nii-san the soft drinks I bought for them.

"Oh, I forgot to update this." Hiruma said more offhandedly and began posting magnet after magnet on the board until there was well over 11 magnets on the board. Nii-san and Kurita-senpai saw this and began jumping up and down and I smiled with them.

"What do you mean 'we' did it? I'm the one who gathered all of them you good for nothing bastards!" he yelled at them kicking them to the side. "Give me back the cola! I don't have a single drop of fluid to spare for you! Dehydrate and Die!" he yelled once again taking the cola I bought for them and stormin out of the room.

"I'm happy for you Nii-san, Kurita-senpai. I told them offering the soft drinks that I got for myself and Hiruma since he took theirs. "Bye Kurita-senpai we'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at him before Nii-san and I exited the clubhouse to go home.

**~Next Day at the Station~**

We walked over to the station in our school uniforms and I saw Yamaoka-san and Satake-san so I walked over to them.

"Good morning Satake-san, Yamaoka-san thank you for coming today." I told them before seeing Hiruma arriving in all black. How is he not hot?

"Oh, so you're all here?" he asked no one in general but then Satake tried to talk back to him and Hiruma expertly ignored him and continued on until more people bombarded him with questions.

"Where are the super cute cheerleaders?" all of them asked at once and Hiruma acted as if it we actually had girls in the club beside myself.

"Oh, they'll come later." that liar, we have none what are we supposed to do now!

"Is she one of them?" another one asked and I saw a finger being pointed at myself, don't they know it's rude to point fingers at others. Wait finger at me 'one of them'! I am NOT a cheerleader. There is no way I am going to wear that _uniform_.

"Her? No she's just the manager. She's not cute enough to be one." Hiruma told them and I felt thankful but at the same time I wanted to kill myself. I went closer to Nii-san who just put an arm around me to comfort me.

"Where is Kurita-san?" Nii-san asked looking around.

"Penalty game." those two words sent shivers down my spine and I felt really sorry for Kurita-senpai.

"W-what kind of pe-penalty game?" I asked sincerely worried for Kurita-senpai.

"I won't do something really cruel before the game. He's just the baggage carrier." he said looking around, probably for Kurita.

"I'm glad." Nii-san told me with a smile and letting out a sigh of relief.

"I came without anything is that okay?"the guy Nii-san recruited asked Hiruma.

"Yeah we have everything prepared." I guess even Hiruma can have normal conversations.

"You're here fucking fatty. Let's go." Hiruma greeted Kurita and I turned to greet him as well to see him carrying a lot of baggage behind him. I think that's right, our cleats, uniforms, padding must take up majority of the boxes but still, there was a lot.

"Isn't that heavy!" one of the recruits shouted and I just looked at them with a deadpan.

"It's pretty heavy" Kurita answered without even breaking a sweat, if it's kind of heavy for Kurita then I am happy I found the two players and I just saw Hiruma with his devilish smile.

Well as long as Kurita-san is okay it's fine. We all boarded the train and I am still not too sure how we managed to fit all the equipment on board but we did.

"Nii-san shouldn't you tell Mamori-nee chan about the game today? Just in case she wants to come." I asked him thinking that Mamori-nee chan should see that we can do something on our own..

"Okay I'll text her now, when was the game?" he asked.

"1:00pm at the Heavenly Grounds." I told him remembering it from the bracket. I looked out the window not able to wait for the game to start.

**A.N: Yay for those of you still reading! Thank you for the review it was really touching! :) I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. Thanks for reading!**

**Please REVIEW! (my motivation)**

**No flames (if don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Eyeshield 21 and 12

Chapter 4

**A.N: So sorry for the kind of late update. I was getting to it but I had band camp and I am officially 10 shades darker than when I left home. Here is the new chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Recap**

"Nii-san shouldn't you tell Mamori-nee chan about the game today? Just in case she wants to come." I asked him thinking that Mamori-nee chan should see that we can do something on our own..

"Okay I'll text her now, when was the game?" he asked.

"1:00pm at the Heavenly Grounds." I told him remembering it from the bracket. I looked out the window not able to wait for the game to start.

**Ch 4**

I was sitting next to Kurita-senpai as Nii- san was looking out the window. There were only four of us in this car, which was really weird considering it was a weekend and there wasn't much luggage in this car.

"Are the opponents in today's game strong?" Nii-san asked. If I remember they shouldn't be too strong, maybe even worse than us.

"No they should be small and weak." Kurita-senpai said and I felt reassured that he kinda agreed with me.

"Maybe we can win! It'll be the devil bats first victory!" Kurita shouted excitedly looking at Hiruma to try and get him excited. Well it looked like it failed, he just lounged on the chair looking bored.

"It's not _maybe _we _will _win." he said as if it were a fact, and coming from him he probably believes it is.

"Do you have the team roster for the Tokyo tournament?" Kurita asked once again and I began to zone out as Nii-san grabbed it from his pocket, well I made sure to copy it down on a separate book.

"Maybe we can make it to the Kantou tournament if we win a few games. Oh we have a ways to go." Nii-san began but I was looking at Hiruma who looked like he was getting very annoyed. I then smelled something burning and the next thing that was happening was Nii-san hugging the air out of me.

"Don't be thinking of unnecessary things. Win today's game! Think only about that!" he told nii-san and I felt the grip around me loosen and I could tell that even though he was slightly angry he understood.

He understood Hiruma was only doing what he had to do to win.

"I can't… even look… at it anymore." I guess Nii-sn still wanted to know today's opponents.

"It's okay today's opponents are the Koigahama Cupids" hiruma said with his smirk in place.

**~At the Field~**

By the time we got there a game was in play. The teams were so big and there were a lot of people. It looked like a lot of fun. I wanted to be apart of this game they call football. It was amazing, maybe one day we'll also be apart of it.

"This game is about to end already." there was Hiruma from behind me and I guess that was cue to start getting out the uniforms and protective gear. Nii-san video taped the rest of the game as I handed out the gear.

They bowed and everyone was already in their jerseys. Nii-san and I were handing out the shoes when I saw Nii-san had the wrong shoes.

"W-wait those are the sh-shoes for grass. He-here this is the one for d-dirt fields." I told them handing a pair to him.

"Looks scary… We might get hurt." Yamaoka said looking bored and a little scared. Well if you enter the game with a mind set like that you will fail.

"I just want it to end quickly and go home." Satake said trying to get his helmet on. I didn't want their spirit to be so low before a game so I went towards them.

"D-do your best to-today. Please it's the fi-first game for our te-team and it should be a g-good one." I gave a small smile, the only one I could manage. They looked up and one of them put an arm around me and the other gave me a smile.

"Well if Shina-chan is going to cheer for us we should definitely try as hard as we can." one of them said and I felt like curling into a ball and running away. Nii-san came my way and I haven't felt happier for him.

"Shina you should go and set up the camera _away _from the team here." Nii-san told me and I escaped grabbing the camera and tripod and making my way towards the stands. Thank you Nii-san for helping me when I need it.

I saw the team we were facing and they all looked like love sick idiots. I can understand why they aren't a strong team, they spend all their time with their girlfriends and not actual training. A team full of idiots, there captain must be an even bigger idiot.

I was almost to the stand when I looked back to see that our team has cheerleaders. Those uniforms are terrible I'm so happy I don't have to worry about wearing something like that. I also saw the Cupids being drowned sprinklers.

I was setting up the camera and I saw Nii-san being tackled by Kurita-san and then he ran away dodging it completely. Then he was picked up by Hiruma and once again Nii-san looked really panicked.

"KILL THEM YA-HA!" I heard our team shout and was slightly scared of them. It was quiet the rally shout and would really get people's spirit up. I wanted to be apart of it. To stand on the field, to be depended upon and not just watching on the side.

"The game between the Deimon Devil Bats and the Koigahama Cupids will begin. Good Luck!" the announcer said over the crowd as the teams were on the field and the kick off began. The camera started recording to see the basic formations.

The kick off ended and the ball was out of bounds, i think we need a better kicker than Hiruma-senpai. Someone who has more control and doesn't just kill the ball with a kick.

I saw a slightly chubby girl in our cheerleading uniform by the railing looking down and I saw her lose her balance and I dashed to grab her hand. I am sad to say that i was too scrawny and even though I got there in time I was pulled over the railing and was falling, thank you for shorts under the uniform.

I shut my eyes in so I wouldn't lose whatever was in my stomach with blurring images. That would be terrible. I didn't feel the hard ground but I did land against something. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by amber eyes and blonde hair.

I frantically looked around and saw the girl in the arms of another boy with dark hair and eyes. They both looked like athletes but I couldn't be too sure about anything. The girl woke up and when she saw the blondie her eyes widened.

"SA-SAKU-SAKURABA-KUN!" wow that stutter was almost as bad as mine. She then fainted once again and my eyes widened.

"I-is she going t-to be alright?" I asked still looking at the girl.

"Let's lay her down." the dark haired one said still holding her and I realised this I was still in the blonde guy's arms.

"I'm s-sorry but I ne-need to get going. I h-have to videotape this g-game. I'm so s-sorry." I said while trying to roll out of his grasp.

"It's fine here." he told me before putting me down and I jogged away not wanting to trip over something. That was really embarrassing, I couldn't even help the girl and I just made it worse since I also fell.

**~Sakuraba's POV before Shina fell~**

This was a waste of time. It's not like Deimon or Koigahama has ever been a real threat to Oujou. But I did want to get out of practice today so why not. I just hope there won't be any fangirls here.

"What's the point of scouting small and weak teams?" I asked my best friend, Shin Seijuro.

"Don't speak non-sense. That's a bad habit there is no certain victory if you don't look everywhere for possible recruits." of course Shin would say that so I just brushed it off.

"SAKIURABA-KUN!" I heard a high voice come from above and then I saw a girl falling from the stairs she stopped for a couple of seconds before there was another, smaller figure also falling down.

I began to run only to see Shin run and grab the first girl but the other one was still falling so i ran to catch her. I was at least expecting more weight than this when I caught her. She was so tiny and light. I then heard a squeal only to see the girl looking at me with hearts in her eyes before she fainted.

"I-is she going t-to be alright?" her tiny voice asked before Shin answered and he went to lay her down. I then noticed she was beginning to squirm and she said she had to go and I put her down and then she jogged away.

She didn't react to the fact that I was an up and coming model, a girl who doesn't even seem to know who I am. This was really refreshing, I guess not all girls are always looking for the latest fashion magazine.

Shin was finally back and we were now walking towards the game. I didn't see the girl again that day maybe I will see her later. She was kind of cute, in that small puppy way.

**~Shina POV where we left her~**

The game was finally starting and it was our team's kick-off. I hope that we can win, Koigahama is not a strong team but we are a team made up of only replacements because we don't have enough players.

We can do it, we can win I know it.

**A.N: And that is the chapter, I will be back with the next one soon! Thank you for those who reviewed and all the favorites and followers.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**No flames… please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title: A Hero at a Critical Time

The game so far was evenly matched. This would have been an easy game if we actually had someone to run or catch.

I can see that even though they are a weak team we are an even weaker team who can't seem to kill them. From where I am sitting I can see Nii-san holding his camera looking at the game with his brown eyes wide with awe. I was up on the top part of the field looking down at the game feeling the wind blow through my hair that was tied in a high ponytail stopping right above my shoulders.

Just looking at the game it is clear that Kurita-senpai is definitely a force to be reckoned with. He just crushes his opponents down and charges through. Although with all that tackling there was a lot of dust and this being a dirt field I wonder why no one did anything about it. The first half ended with neither team scoring any points and when the break was over everyone was once again on the field.

The ball was hiked to Hiruma and even though it seemed as if there were no openings he saw the smallest slither between two players and threw the ball to an open player. It was a beautiful pass but since we did not have a solid receiver the pass went incomplete.

Hiruma was definitely upset and began beating the poor receiver and kicking dirt on him. This is what we get for not even practicing with our new recruits, incomplete passes and people being endlessly harassed by Hiruma.

The third quarter just ended and it was still at stalemate no one had gotten any points. I was climbing down from the platform to get an extra battery since it was running low and I wouldn't want to miss anything, no matter what.

I walked in just in time to see Hiruma crushing the bottle in his hand and I readied another one. Kurita had a questioning face and I handed HIruma a new bottle while I collected the remains of the other bottle.

"See that?" he pointed in a direction and I looked up to see the blonde guy who saved me and his dark haired companion who had a very serious look on his face.

"Ah! It's Sakuraba-kun!" Kurita-senpai exclaimed and I wondered why it was such a big deal, never even heard of him before.

"I could care less about Sakuraba. It's the one next to him!" he yelled at him once again throwing the water bottle in hand to the ground. He then put Kurita-senpai into a choke hold with his leg and continued. I frowned and went to pick up the water bottle still slightly confused on who he was talking about.

"Shin Seijuro fromt the White Knights. The fastest linebacker in High School. He's not only fast but also strong." he finished and I stored the information into my brain. He then began to get off Kurita-senpai, how he got up there was a mystery.

"What's a linebacker?" came the familiar voice of Nii-san and we all turned towards him.

"It's a defensive position that blocks passes and runs. The very essence of defense." Kurita-senpai answered and I was wondering which one was this Shin Seijuro. I once again handed a water bottle over to Hiruma who accepted and actually started drinking from it.

"I don't want to be showing off our secret weapons yet. Once Shin leaves I'm sending in one of them to play." he smiled evilly and walked to the sound of his whistle throwing the bottle somewhere. I had to pick that up so many times already!

"Shina if we go out there we're gonna get killed!" he told me and I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nii-san don't you remember? If you have speed all the strength in the world can't hurt you if they can't touch you." I told him and grabbed the extra battery from the box and made my way back to the platform grabbing the water bottle and placed it back into the tray.

I heard the cheering from down below to find out that there were only 20 seconds left. We would be lucky if we can just keep the score at a tie but with the team so close to their goal they might just kick it for a field goal.

The team did a quick huddle and I crossed my fingers hoping that they just missed the goal. I don't care about luck but we need all that we can get. The next play began and the ball was hiked and they went for the kick.

Kurita-senpai opened a path and then number 40 (Shina still doesn't know who Ishimaru is) tripped before he could make it to the ball. When the ball was kicked I felt as if a part of myself was tearing and I yelled.1

"DON'T GO IN!" I even heard other people yelling with me. However I guess we really had no luck today when the ball decided to go through the field goal. In just a few seconds the tie was broken and seem saf if we lost the game. I don't want this to end.

I got down from the platform, leaving the camera rolling, to make sure he was okay. I looked through the boxes for the first aid kit and sure enough found it at the very bottom of the last box I went through. Hiruma was holding up number 40's foot looking at it and declared,

"Fucking idiot how do you trip over nothing then twist your ankle?" it was obvious to tell that Hiruma was pissed and it was even more obvious to see how much pain 40 was in. Once he dropped his foot I walked over with bandages and an ice pack.

I carefully removed the shoe and sock to inspect it.

"You look a lot like Sena-kun." he began to chat with me. I then heard Hiruma drag Nii-san away and I have an idea of what he was going to do.

"H-he's my older twin br-brother. I'm Shina." I told him taking the bandage and wrapping it around the abused ankle

"I'm Ishimaru Tetsuo aren't you worried of what Hiruma might do to Sena-kun." he asked me with a worried tone in his voice and I looked up at him.

"Tr-truthfully I s-suspect that as long as you hold some w-worth to Hiruma-senpai he won't do a-anything that bad to you." I told him truthfully, why else would he kidnap us and keep us in the clubhouse until he returned without hurting us.

"I guess that's true, no one does anything to those he declares his protection over." he said as an after thought.

Once I was finished bandaging number 40 I walked him over to the bench and handed him an ice pack. Then I heard a scream that sounded very much like Nii-san and I just hope that he was okay and stopped myself from running to him.

"I really hope your brother isn't dead." I hear from Ishimaru-senpai.

"Alright he was put to death!" Hiruma-senpai comes back from behind the building with a wide smile and wiping his hands.

"Nii-san!" I yelled with a horrified look on my face. Hiruma then looked at me and just smirked. I don't know what to take that as but I suppose that was just to shut up and watch.

"So what about Ishimaru's substitute?" Kurita-senpai asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"A hero will come at this critical moment." he told us as if we were in the suspenseful part of a movie and I began to fear of what would happen next. Sure enough the sound of footsteps were heard and a trail of dust was led into our team when the figure stopped right in front of me.

The 21 on his back and front of his jersey was shown to everyone here and his face hidden by a green eyeshield, but I knew that this was my Nii-san, the same person who didn't want to participate unless the world was ending who was most likely doing this because he had no other choice. The one who was dragged to the clubhouse and forced into the same uniform, the one who wanted nothing to do with actually playing was going ot play.

"Let me introduce you," Hiruma started as I walked back over to Ishimaru-san to ensure he wouldn't strain himself.

"The lightspeed running back, Eyeshield 21!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear and Ishimaru head shot up and I ushered him back to a relaxed position. I then saw Nii-san with a hunched back looking away from us.

He probably needs some comforting and now that Ishimaru-san was finally relaxing I got up to walk over to him when the thought of what others would see that as. So I did what I always did when we were in a crowd of people.

I made sure that he was looking my way before I began to use sign language.

'You'll always be fine Nii-san, you're fast and as long as you outrun the 11 players you'll be fine.' I signed to him and gave him a smile. He then took some time to process it and gave me a reassuring smile back.

The team huddled once again and I was on the sideline with Ishimaru-san ensuring he doesn't further injure himself. My thoughts traveled to Mamori-nee chan and what she would do if she found out that Nii-san was actually playing.

She would probably freak and not let us out of her sight. They went onto the field and the referee went up to Hiruma and confronted him about the colored eyeshield problem.

"It's for eyestrain. Here's the permission for the eyeshield." he told the ref and every sense in my body was telling me that the form was a fake since this was Hiruma we were talking about and last time I checked Nii-san's eyes were perfectly normal.

Then Kurita-senpai began running out looking as if he were to hug Sena.

"Have you become motivated Sena-kun?" he asked in a rather loud voice and then a taser gun was set on him, courtesy of Hiruma and then he was on the ground.

"What's wrong with your back? Why don't use the ground to scratch it?" HIruma asked loudly dragging Kurita around on the ground looking a little burned. He got weird looks for it but it seemed as if no one but Sena actually heard what Kurita had said.

"You fucking fatty!" was all I heard from Hiruma before his yelling grew softer and then all I saw was him pointing in my general direction, since he was most likely pointing at Ishimaru.

Hiruma gestured me over and he began to talk to us.

"I won't send out this fucking shrimp until at least one of them are gone. Whether it is Sakuraba or Shin, it would be better if Shin were gone." Hiruma told us and he pointed in the two's general direction.

"Umm, who is Shin and who is Sakuraba?" I asked since from the moment they were mention I've been curious as to who is who.

"Shina-chan you don't know who Sakuraba-kun is?" Kurita-senpai asked me. I just nodded in confirmation.

"Finally a fucking girl who won't squeal over the fucking pretty boy." Hiruma said with a wide grin on his face.

"So who is he?" I asked once more getting tired of all these questions when all I needed was an answer.

"Haven't you heard of the model Sakuraba?" Kurita asked once again and I shook my head. "You never read any of the magazines he was in?" I shook my head. "What about the commercials?" he asked one more time and even though I rather be ignored than bother my curiosity was killing me. I just needed to know who one of them were and then by default the other was whoever was leftover.

"Will someone please tell me who Shin Seijuro is if no one wants to tell me who Sakuraba is!" I yelled at them feeling very annoyed at all the questions. I didn't even notice the stares of girls when the name Sakuraba was mentioned

"Shin Seijuro is the-" Hiruma began but then I cut him off.

"fastest linebacker in high school with a 40 yard dash record of 4.4 seconds." I repeated in a monotonous voice . " I heard you from earlier, I meant is he the one with dark hair or the blonde one over there?" I asked pointing in their general direction hoping the consequences for cutting him off is not too bad.

"Shina he's the dark haired one and Sakuraba-san is the blonde one." Nii-san told me understanding that I was getting very frustrated with them just not getting to the point. He should have just told me earlier.

"Well fucking chibi there will be a punishment for cutting me off before I could finish and for being a smart ass, but for now we have to get rid of Sakuraba. Using a simple missile would be easiest." he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. I then began to dread what my punishment would then walked towards the cheerleaders.

"Hey that's Jari Pro's Sakuraba-kun!" he said it very loudly and all the girls looked. When the target was spotted all the cheerleader ran towards Sakuraba, looking like a missile. I felt bad for him when I saw the amount of girls but then he was running leaving Shin. A few seconds later he was also running away.

I may have gotten strange looks from guys when I didn't run as well and I began to feel self conscious and I went closer to Nii-san the thought that he was eyeshield 21 not even crossing my mind. I was then torn away from Nii-san and put right behind Hiruma by the demon himself.

"Somehow Shin has also disappeared!" he said with a wide grin. "We have 9 seconds left and you're gonna win us this game. The kick is impossible for you to catch so I'll catch it then pass it to you then you'll dash to the end zone, without falling, getting 6 points. The score will be 6-3 so we'll win."

"I don't think it will work out that perfectly." Kurita-san said and I agreed the future is almost never predictable, and life never works out the way you want it to. Instead you have to make it work for you.

"But eleven people are coming to tackle me." Nii-san tried to argue but was shot down by Hiruma.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE!" he yelled at us. Then his face turned serious. "You don't want it to end here do you?" he asked and I mentally said no. I didn't even get a chance to play. He then walked away and I saw Nii-san look at the other team.

"It'll be completely impossible for me to reach the goal without falling!" Nii-san yelled making big hand gestures suggesting he was going to fail since I couldn't see his face that well with the eyeshield in the way.

"It'll be fine, I think, sure it'll be okay." Kurita-san said with an unsure look on his face.

"That's not reassuring." he said, "If only I could hold down my opponents like Kurita-san." he told us, more in a way like he was talking to himself.

"That's impossible." Hiruma came right out and shot him down.

"Who said anything about holding down your opponent? No one expects anything from your physical strength." Hiruma gave him the flat truth with no sugar added and nothing watered down.

"Instead Sena-kun has the legs!" Kurita added

"Nii-san, your speed is amazing and as long as you are faster than everyone no one will be able to touch you." I told him giving him another reassuring smile.

"Hold down the field." Hiruma finished it off. This left Nii-san with a shocked face just going over everything we told him. I walked back to the bench and watched as they set up a basic formation to catch the kick.

"Nine seconds, Cupids kick!" the ref announced. The kick went and it was a high kick, Hiruma-senpai in the perfect spot to catch it but he would be immediately tackled once he touched the ball.

I was right, he was getting tackled when the ball was passed to Nii-san and then he took off…

IN THE DAMN WRONG DIRECTION!

When he realised it he began to run in the right direction only for his sneakers to give out under him and almost cause him to trip but still make a big dust cloud.

I need to have a talk with him about football.

The captain of the other team began to approach, because everyone thought that for sure he fell, I am sure he didn't I know my Nii-san. Then he emerged from the dust cloud looking like a real hero blazing a line down the field.

He easily ran past the first four players then twisted around the next three. That only leaves four more and then he can make it to the end zone.

The last four were difficult since they all went at the same time cornering him in, he wouldn't have made it if Kurita-senpai and Hiruma-senpai hadn't gotten there in time to block for him. He made a mad dash through them and ran all the way to the end zone.

"Touchdown!" the ref called and I was standing up with a wide smile.

"We did it Ishimaru-senpai, we won our first game!" I told him excitedly holding his hands and jumping, I was short enough that even when he was sitting I was only barely taller than him. I then saw Hiruma sliding and setting off fireworks and Kurita also jumping up and down.

Then Ishimaru was standing up and began hobbling towards eyeshield 21 who was in the mud. I sat him back down before he could take one more step and sat him on the bench.

"Ishimaru-senpai, you are injured and if you start to aggravate your ankle it will get worse. Just sit down and wait." I told him giving him a stern look. I may have managed to get Ishimaru to stay calm but the rest if the team went to mob Nii-san,

Kurita managed to block the rest of the team and Nii-san got away with Hiruma following him. I walked over to them when I was sure Ishimaru wasn't going to run away. Mamori-neechan then entered the scene and was asking for the both of us.

We were rushed behind the building, the long way, I might add and Nii-san hurriedly changed into his school uniform as I managed to jump the fence Mamori-neechan came around the corner.

"I'm sorry it's because I told you to join a club." she told us her eyes began to water when she saw Nii-san and I on the ground covered in leaves. This happened when I jumped the fence I tripped and sent us both tumbling into the leaves, Nii-san was still lying on top of me and he was heavy.

"Sena, Shina you both did your best, I'm sorry for pushing you two." she told us as she brought us in for a hug. I then heard the call of the ref announcing the win of the Devil Bats. We were then dragged out from behind the building with Mamori-neechan looking ready to kill someone.

"HIRUMA-KUN!" oh, I guess she was ready to kill Hiruma-senpai.

"Mamori-neechan, you've got it wrong. I mean it's…" Nii-san tried to stop Mamori-neechan but she ignored him and continued the glaring contest with Hiruma.

**A.N: I'll end this chapter here. I'll do my best to make sure there are more details in this fanfic. **

**If you have any suggestions for pairings then please tell me, whether it's for Shina or any other character it's fine. But romance will be slow in any sense. Please tell me your thoughts! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eyeshield 21 and 12

Chapter 6 That Hand Won't Stop Us

**Recap**

"I'm sorry it's because I told you to join a club." she told us her eyes began to water when she saw Nii-san and I on the ground covered in leaves. This happened when I jumped the fence I tripped and sent us both tumbling into the leaves, Nii-san was still lying on top of me and he was heavy.

"Sena, Shina you both did your best, I'm sorry for pushing you two." she told us as she brought us in for a hug. I then heard the call of the ref announcing the win of the Devil Bats. We were then dragged out from behind the building with Mamori-neechan looking ready to kill someone.

"HIRUMA-KUN!" oh, I guess she was ready to kill Hiruma-senpai.

"Mamori-neechan, you've got it wrong. I mean it's…" Nii-san tried to stop her but it was no use she was too into the staring (glaring) contest with Hiruma.

**Chapter 6**

"To tell you the truth… Mamori-neechan-" Nii-san began but was cut off by Mamori-neechan herself.

"Your brutality towards Deimon's first years are unacceptable." she began to lecture Hiruma-senpai and all he did was stare at her, as if challenging her.

"Even if no one talks about it or even if the disciplinary committee has given up I won't let you get away with it!" she yelled at him, anger definitely in her eyes. However as her last words exited her mouth Hiruma's emotionless face gained a smug smirk on his face as he walked past her.

"Ho~ Won't let me get away huh?" I saw him walk towards his bag and he held his black book in his hand.

"I won't let you!" she yelled at him still looking unsure of herself.

"So you're going to make an appeal for the removal of the football club?" he asked and my thoughts froze.

"That's not what I meant." Mamori-neechan began again and if getting rid of a club that actually makes me care what could be worst?

"I will have you disqualified from the tournament" and it felt as if the light in my world was dimming. The new light that was added to my world was being put out, my new friend(s) were gonna be lost. It just started and it was going to end already?

"No" I said softly, I am pretty sure the only person who heard me was Nii-san but I couldn't tell. I was looking down my hair covering my eyes from view and my fist were clenched at my sides

"Whatever it is, you will stop picking on Sena and Shina! They are none of your concern." she told them looking nervous, as if he were going to attack her at any moment.

**~Hiruma's POV~**

That annoying girl, she's going to take away the only chance we had to get anywhere in the tournament. I can't even force her to go away. The only thing I wouldn't mess with, the game I enjoy, American Football.

I put down my book and then II heard the soft voice of my chibi.

"No." was all she said. It was soft as fuck and it was almost inaudible but I heard it, she doesn't want to leave. Maybe there is still a chance here.

However I can't work if she won't say it louder, or at least loud enough for this annoying deaf lady to hear.

"I'll look for a nicer club for the two of you come on." there she went again, dragging them both with her. The pair with the golden legs, is this how it's going to end? We're not even going to get a chance to participate.

The fucking fatass was tearing and wailing loudly but I saw the chibi look back before her eyes and she turned forward.

"I want to stay here. I don't want to leave the football club." her resolve is real, I don't need players who won't try. I felt the smirk on my face, and a feeling I hadn't felt in a while.

pride

I haven't felt proud of anything since middle school when there were still three of us. Now there is something to feel proud of. The tiniest high school girl I know, who is willing to stay here even when someone she trust is telling her not to.

The chibi is entering this battlefield with her eyes wide open.

"Buy Shina you're a girl and football is filled with boys! I can't let you stay here by yourself."she told her. tch. I wouldn't people injure those under my protection, that's my job.

"Mamori-neechan I want to stay, even for the short while I was here it was fun. Please understand." now we have both the fucking shrimp and chibi.

"I have Nii-san to protect me." the chibi told the annoying girl to try and persuade her to let the chibi stay.

"What's keeping you here?" I heard her ask, confusion is evident in her voice. An idea struck me, free labor.

"Noting… Their place is here, the American Football team. No one is forcing them to stay." I told her getting closer to the two chibis my grip on their shoulders tightening signaling them to play along.

"Right now the two of them are balancing the work of being a secretary and manager are their task but the work of being a manager is very demanding and must be overwhelming. If only we could lessen it." I told her in the most sympathetic voice I could manage without wanting to puke.

"Manager? Is there anyone else that wants the job?" she asked and I saw the fatty shake his head to signify no. When was the last time anyone wanted to join us, besides now?

"It's settled I'll do it!" and the bait was successfully taken and reeled in. Big catch.

"WHAT!" there goes that shrimp and the fatty and my eyes went over to the chib to see the worry on her face. The annoying one looked unaffected and faced the twin chibis

"Now everything will be fine Sena, Shina." if you can actually protect them.

"Mamori-neechan you've been fooled by the devil." she won't listen to you fucking shrimp. The fatty was just happy to have another member in the club maybe now he will stop blubbering to me about having no one in the club.

"Got another free working person." I said before walking away a big smirk on my face.

**~Shina POV~**

"We've got our first win and a new member! At the rate we're going we're going all the way to the top! We can finally compete again with the Ojo White Knights!" Kurita-senpai said happily. I know he's happy but we need more than managers to win against the White Knights.

"With the first game over, let's see who's next…" Nii-san began to go through his bag looking for the burnt roster and from my pocket I brought out my notebook. I looked down to see the copy I made and my eyes widened when I saw the opponent.

"The tournament schedule is burnt." he said holding the corner of what's left of the schedule.

"Let's aske Hiruma who we'll play next." Kurita said and went towards Hiruma before I could show him.

"Nii-san, look." I told him holding the notebook out. He looked down and saw it

"The Oujou White Knights." he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"EEHH!" he yelled looking absolutely terrified. Good. Our feelings are the same, he knows it's a bad thing to be playing them. There's no use getting too worked up over it, we can't do anything about it.

I walked over to help collect the equipment after dusting myself off of any leaves or dirt from my uniform. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the temporary guys trying to flirt with Mamori-neechan while she just looked confused.

We were once again lugging everything onto the train after everyone changed and all the equipment was collected. The train ride was mostly silent and once again the cart we were in only had people from our school.

Kurita-senapi was looking nervous as ever in his seat looking like death was right around the corner.

"Oujou White Knights…" he said as if he were lost in his own world.

"Are… Are they really that strong?" Nii-san asked him. We looked towards Hiruma who had a nonchalant look on his face.

"We lost last year. This year we'll get revenge for the 99-0 with Eyeshield 21!" with that name said it seemed that it set off a wave in the train.

"Oh yeah who is that eyeshield guy?" some temporary guy asked.

"I need to introduce him to the track club!" Ishimaru-senpai sure was persistent.

"Who knows?" he said with a sinister smile on his face obviously implying he knew he just wasn't going to tell anyone.

"After finishing the basic training at the distinguished Retsukafu PE school in Russia he went to Notre Dame to study American Football. Every match he played he scored 100 he's that type of guy I'm telling you." he concluded after listing some awing details about this eyeshield guy.

"If they score 99 point you just win the game by scoring 100 points. The most important thing in American Football is offense." he told us. The way he told us was not only scary but also very inspiring.

"I will set a block to open up a route to run on. Then eyeshield 21 will take care of the rest. This hand will score us 100 points." he said with a confident smirk on his face.

I looked at Nii-san to see that he was not only worried but also determined. I smiled at how much he was changing after only a few days of American Football.

We got back to school to put everything back into the clubroom. We mostly stuffed everything out of the boxes and into the room leaving the equipment just lying around. The first people to leave were Hiruma-senpai and Kurita-senpai while Nii-san and I were ensuring all our equipment was here.

I looked at Mamori-neechan and saw her face and I knew that she wanted to clean this mess up. Knowing Nii-san dislikes cleaning, even getting him to clean his own room is a hassle I decided to let him go home.

"Nii-san you can go back I'm going to help Mamori-neechan with something." I told him and gave Mamori-neechan a knowing smile.

"Okay, if you need anything don't be afraid to call me Shina." he told me grabbing his stuff and walking out the door.

"I'll help you clean the clubhouse. You don't have to do it by yourself." I told her giving Mamori-neechan a smile.

"Thank you Shina. Let's get started by separating the useful papers from poster and magazines." She said and we began to clean the demon's domain.

It was a very tiring job and there were two big bags of trash when we were done. I was surprised by how much stuff was in here, it was a kind of small room. We also managed to find our team's playbook, cheerleading uniforms and fan stuff.

I wonder how long they had all of this, just waiting to be used, it must have been so lonely last year when there were only two of them. I could never stand to be alone.

"It seems we're all done. I'll see you tomorrow Shina I really hope they don't mind us cleaning the room."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Mamori-neechan. See you later." I smiled at her before leaving the room to walk home.

**A.N- That is chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it,. :) Thank you for all those who reviewed and/or favorited and followed this story. I'll do my best with the next chapter so just wait a little longer!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21!


End file.
